Shuichi's New Lover
by Black vs. White
Summary: Shuichi gets kicked out of Yuki's apartment, again. But this time is the last. He blacks out after running into someone and wakes up in a stranger's house. ShuxYu & Shux? Now, Shuichi is in for the adventure of his life. Warning: Short Chapters.
1. Where am I?

"_Why Yuki? Why are you doing this?" _Screamed Shuichi Shindo at Eiri Yuki.

Yuki glared at the pink headed singer. "This is the end. I want you OUT!" He pointed to the door.

"B-b-but Y-Y-Yuki…"stuttered Shuichi.

"B-b-but," mocked Yuki. "OUT!"

Shuichi sadly packed his things in a big green sack. (The 4th episode) "Well, good-bye Yuki." Shuichi sobbed and left shutting the door quietly.

Outside of Yuki's apartment building, Shuichi was deciding where to go. Then he decided, _Hiro's._ He went on his way when he ran into a certain someone. Shuichi fell on his back and hit his head on the pavement.

"Shindo. Shindo! SHINDO!" Is all Shuichi heard before he blacked out.

Shuichi woke up in a big bedroom. He stirred and looked around. He saw Nittle Grasper posters all over. He at first thought that he woke up in Tatsuha's house. He groaned and tried to sit up, but when he did, his head started aching like mad and cried out in pain and fell back on the bed. Shuichi heard a noise in the other room. Shuichi acted like he was asleep.

The person came in and just said, "Must have been a dream he's having," and the person left.

Shuichi peeked and when he didn't see anybody, sat up, ignoring the pain. His feet touched the floor and he crept into the hallway. He then realized that this wasn't Tatsuha's house when he found out how big the hallway was.

When he got into the room, he saw a person sitting in a plush chair reading a book. The person turned around and said, "Ahhhh, you're awake."

* * *

YYH: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFIE! Now I will update as soon as I can. 

Ryuichi: Kuma-Chan says, "Please Review." Please review for Kuma-Chan.


	2. On they're way to NG

Shuichi stammered, "S-S-Seguchi-san."

That's right. It was Tohma Seguchi that picked him up on the street.

"Where am I?" Shuichi asked.

"At my home," replied Tohma.

"What happened," asked Shuichi.

Tohma said, "I ran into you in front of Eiri's apartment."

"Yuki," said Shuichi softly.

Tohma asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Did Eiri kick you out, _again_?" Tohma asked.

"Yes." Shuichi said.

Tohma sighed, "He'll come around. Was he drunk?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell."

"Well, tomorrow we'll go down to his apartment and talk to him. But now, we need to go to sleep." Tohma led Shuichi to the room he was previously in. Tohma told him, "Remember, tomorrow we need to go to N-G and work. So be ready to wake-up early."

Shuichi went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

Tohma stood there and stared at the pink-haired singer. _'God, he is so god damn cute.' _He thought as he walked into his bedroom.

The next day, Shuichi woke up and looked next to him, expecting to see a certain blond novelist next to him, but then remembered last night and sighed. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked around for the towels and found them in the utility closet. He turned on the shower and stripped.

Just as he got his shirt off, Tohma walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, and he walked back out. He thought, _'Damn! He looked good.'_ He went to his other bathroom and took a shower.

When they both were finished and dressed, they met in the front hall. Tohma had on a dark green suit and Shuichi had a leaf green hat, and red shirt and pants. Tohma giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma replied with another giggle, "You look like a strawberry."

Shuichi looked in the mirror and giggled, "Ok, I'll lose the hat." He took off the hat and put it back in his room.

He walked back out and said, "Ready."

"Excellent," Tohma said. They walked out to Tohma's car and they were off to N-G.

* * *

YYH: I'm Sorry for the short chappies but I think that this it is better to be spread out in short chapters.

Shuichi: Please review. Yu Yu Hakufan-san really needs this.

YYH: Shu-chan is right. Please Review.


	3. A Day at NG

On their way to N-G, Tohma kept side-glancing the pink-haired singer while he drove. He thought to himself, _'I want him, I need him. I can't let him go back to Eiri.' _Tohma asked him, "Hey Shindo-san…,"

But Shuichi interrupted him, "Please, call me Shuichi, Seguchi-san." "Only if you call me Tohma." Shuichi giggled, "Ok." Tohma put on his trademark smile on.

Then he stole another sideways glance at Shuichi. _'He looks so god damn sexy when he laughs. I need him. He must be mine.' _"Well," Tohma said after a long silence, "we're here." He parked the car in the front of the building.

Shuichi bounced out of the car to meet his fellow band mates, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki, in the recording studio.

Tohma yelled after him, "COME TO MY OFFICE AFTER YOU GUYS ARE DONE!"

"OKAY TOHMA-SAN!" Shuichiyelled as he bounced into the building. When he got into the studio he met a shiny black gun barrel. "WHERE WERE YOU? YOU'RE LATE!" shouted K, their manager.

Just as K was going to pump Shuichi's head full of lead, Tohma burst through the door with his hat disarranged. "He—came—with—me." gasped Tohma.

K pondered over this situation. "Fine," he said. "Since you came with Tohma, I let you live."

"Thanks." Shuichi said hurriedly as he ran into the recording booth.

Tohma left.

"Ok everyone, let's start with 'The Rage Beat. Go Fujisaki." Suguru nodded and started playing his keyboard and joined in with the synthesizer. Shuichi joined in with the vocals. (AN: I don't know any of the lyrics. Please don't be mad at me.)

Some time after

"Ok. Since you guys did soooo well, you guys can go early." K announced.

All three of them cheered. The 3 members left.

Hiro asked Shuichi, "Say Shuichi, Suguru and I are going to go out to the bar, do you want to come?"

"No I can't Hiro," he told Hiro. "I have to go to Tohma's office."

"Ok Shuichi," replied Hiro. "See you tomorrow." He and Suguru walked away with Hiro's arm around Suguru's waist. Shuichi giggled as he walked up to Tohma's office. When he got there he knocked on the door.

Tohma replied, "Come in, it's open."

Shuichi walked in.

Tohma looked up in surprise. "I didn't expect you until later. I guess K let you go early, huh?" He asked the vocalist.

"Yeah. Was he this hard on you when you were in Nittle Grasper?"

Tohma replied, "Even worse."

Shuichi shuddered at the thought of an even worse K, and then asked the keyboardist, "How much do you have to do?"

Tohma replied, "Actually, I was waiting for you."

"Ok," said Shuichi.

"Are you ready?" asked the keyboardist.

"Yeah."

"Excellent." Tohma said. "Shall we go?" He lead the way to the door and held it open.


	4. To a Certain someone's house

When the keyboardist and the vocalist were in the car, they pulled out of the parking lot. Shuichi was singing "The Rage Beat" softly.

When Tohma turned in the wrong direction, Shuichi told him, "Uh, Tohma-san, we're going the wrong way."

Tohma replied with a simple, "I know." "But where are we going?" asked the vocalist. "Remember last night, I said we were going to see Eiri after work."

After a while they pulled in front of Yuki's apartment. Tohma got out and stared at the building. (You know, one of those serious stares) Shuichi got out and did the same. Before he knew it, he was having a highly detailed flashback.

"_**Why Yuki? Why are you doing this?" Screamed Shuichi Shindo at Eiri Yuki. **_

_**Yuki glared at the pink headed singer. "This is the end. I want you OUT!" He pointed to the door. **_

_**"B-b-but Y-Y-Yuki…"stuttered Shuichi. "B-b-but," mocked Yuki. "OUT!" **_

_**Shuichi sadly packed his things in a big green sack. "Well, good-bye Yuki."**_

They went up to the door and pressed the buzzer thingamajig.

Yuki answered, _"What do you want?_"

Tohma replied, "Eiri-san, it's Tohma, open up. I have a visitor who wants to see you."

_"Yeah Yeah." _Yuki buzzed the door open.

Tohma and Shuichi entered and walked towards the elevator. Tohma asked, "What are you going to say to him?"

"I-I don't know."

Oh No, ANTOTHER FLASHBACK!

_**Shuichi kneeled by Yuki's front door. Yuki stood above him with a cold look on his face. "This is it. This is the end of the lover's game. Leave NOW!"**_

When they got to Yuki's floor, they rang Yuki's doorbell. When no one answered, they rang again and again.

_"Alright Alright. I'm coming."_ came a voice from inside. When Yuki opened the door. "What the hell do you want, Tohma?"

"I have a visitor here for you."

"Where is he or her?"

Tohma looked around, "He was here just a second ago. Oh here he is." He sidestepped to reveal the head-hung Shuichi.

"You brought the Brat with you?"

"Yes. I found him on the street last night. He said _YOU_ kicked him out."

"So?" Yuki said lazily.

"So, both he and I want to know why?"

"I kicked him out because he is an annoying, pessimistic, screaming, ASSHOLE!" Yuki got louder and lowered his head with every insult and Shuichi's head hung lower and lower with every insult. Shuichi had tears in his big, violet eyes

. Tohma saw him and stood up to his brother-in-law. "You had no right to kick him out." Tohma said forcefully.

Yuki retaliated, "WRONG! I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KICK HIM OUT! IT"S MY HOUSE! HE IS NO LONGER MY GUEST AND HE IS NO LONGER MY LOVER!"

"Fine Eiri, then he shall live at my house. Someplace where he will not be kicked out by an irritable, IMBECILE OF A NOVELIST!" Tohma yelled at the _imbecile of a novelist._ "Come on Shuichi. We're not wanted here anymore." He told Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded and they left. And as they left, Yuki could of swore he saw Tohma's arm around Shuichi's waist and _Shuichi's head resting on Tohma's shoulder._

YYH: Uh-Oh, I already think the chemistry is starting between the vocalist and the keyboardist. Maybe next chapter will have Yaoi. (That means **_HOT GAY MAN SEX!_** If you don't like it, to bad)

Ryuichi: Please read and review. Kuma-chan wants you to. (Shoves Kumagoro in the reader's face) Isn't he _SOOOO CUUUUTE!_


	5. A night of Passion

Tohma and Shuichi were driving home. When they got to Tohma's house, Shuichi got out but Tohma didn't.

Shuichi asked him, "Tohma-san, are you alright?" The keyboardist sighed and looked at the vocalist. "Yes Shuichi. I have to tell you something." He said as he got out of the car. He walked over to Shuichi. "I love you. I've loved ever since I first laid eyes on you." Then he pulled Shuichi into a deep, passionate kiss.

At first Shuichi was going to push him away when he realized the truth. _He would rather be with Tohma than Yuki. _He then opened his mouth and allowed Tohma's tongue in. Tohma eventually broke the kiss and told Shuichi, "We lack space. We can take this further in the house."

Shuichi nodded and pulled Tohma into another kiss.

Shuichi said breathlessly, "Your room or mine?" "Doesn't matter. Which ever you prefer."

They both were walking and talking without breaking the kiss. When they got to Shuichi's bedroom, (it was closer then Tohma's) Tohma and Shuichi started undoing each other's belts. When they got out of their pants, they worked on the shirts. Luckily they were both button-down so they still didn't have to break the kiss. When they were finally unclothed. Tohma _finally _broke the kiss and pushed Shuichi onto the bed.

Shuichi giggled.

Tohma grabbed some lubricant of the dresser. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tohma asked. Shuichi nodded fiercely. So Tohma then lubricated his middle and index finger and then slipped them into Shuichi's opening. Shuichi gasped loudly, "More Tohma, MORE!" Tohma nodded and replaced his fingers with his own hard cock. Shuichi growled at him, "Oh yes Tohma, that's it. MOVE IT!" Tohma started moving back and forth, slowly than faster and faster. Shuichi groaned at the pleasure Tohma was giving him. Tohma moaned, "Oh Shuichi." Shuichi replied back with another moan, "Oh Tohma." "SHI-SHUICHI!" "TOH-TOHMA!" Shuichi was thrilled by the fierce orgasm ripping through him. White liquid came out of Shuichi and covered them both. Tohma finally pulled out of Shuichi and collapsed on the bed. "Tohma that was a-MAZING!"

"Yes it was," Tohma replied. "But we should get some sleep because we still have work tomorrow."

"Ok," said Shuichi. His eyelids were starting to droop anyways. Tohma wrapped his arms around his lover. At this moment he thought to himself, _'YES! I finally have him." _And he fell asleep.

YYH: WOW! I have never written anything like that. It felt kind of weird. Anyway next chappie, Tohma and Shuichi go to N-G again and something bad happens to Shuichi. Find out what WHEN I UPDATE!

Ryuichi: Kuma-chan really wants you to review. He is just so cute. (does the tango with Kumagoro) Who else wants to dance with the FAMOUS KUMAGORO? How about you? (points to the reader) Would you like to dance with Kumagoro? I can't resist him. He is just sooooooo CUTE! (Shoves Kumagoro into the reader's face) Isn't he CUUUTE? (he says this in a baby voice(the last part.)


	6. What the Hell do you want?

Shuichi was walking up to Tohma's office after a grueling day of work. K kept firing of bullets and the entire west wall was covered in bullet holes. As he got to the floor where Tohma's office was, Shuichi got a feeling that he was being followed, so he turned around, expecting to see K's gun barrel instead he found… nothing. So he kept on walking to Tohma's office. When he got to Tohma's door, he was grabbed from behind. He screamed in a cry for help. The keyboardist recognized Shuichi's cry and ran to the door. When he opened the door both Shuichi and his attacker were gone.

Shuichi got thrown into an empty recording studio. His eye sight was very blurry. All he saw was a head of dark hair and heard a cackle before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, Tohma was looking everywhere for his precious vocalist. He passed many _recording studios._ He consulted K, Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano. All of them didn't know where he was. Finally, Tohma called the one place he would be.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. _"Hello?" _It answered. "Eiri-san is Shuichi over at your house?" _"HELL NO!__ HE'S NOT! I KICKED HIM OUT. WHAT, DID YOU LOSE HIM?" _"Yes, I did." Tohma replied. _"Well he's your problem now, NOT MINE!" _He hung up. Tohma sighed and put his face in his hands. _'Where is he?' _He thought to himself.

In the studio, Shuichi finally woke up. He looked around and saw nothing because it was dark. He tried to get up but found he was handcuffed to a chair. Then the light's flickered on. He squinted his eyes because it was bright. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw none other than _Taki Aizawa._ Taki walked towards him and pulled out a pocket knife.

"So Shindo, we meet again." He said evilly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Shuichi screamed at Taki. "I want to ruin your reputation. And no foul language or you get cut." Replied Taki simply. Taki then threw a violent punch at the vocalist in the stomach. Shuichi screamed in pain. Taki then took his knife and slid it along Shuichi's face. Blood relentlessly poured out. Taki then threw a kick at Shuichi's mouth where then, blood also poured out. He coughed up blood and it landed on Taki's shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT ME WITH YOU'RE BLOOD!" Taki roared as he punched Shuichi in the face. Shuichi's nose poured blood also. Almost all of Shuichi's face was covered in blood. His strawberry hair was red from blood. All this time, Shuichi was screaming and crying in pain. He wanted to die. He wanted to die and take Taki with him to hell. But he couldn't.

Taki then walked behind him and undid his handcuffs. He dragged the limp vocalist to a van and threw him in the back. He drove to Tohma's house and dumped him off there. He drove away as fast as he could.

Luckily, Shuichi still had his cell phone. He pulled it out and dialed Tohma. As he did, Thunder roared across the sky and it began to _pour_ with rain. (Like a bad rainstorm)

When Tohma answered, he sounded nervously, _"Hello?" _Tohma heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello?" A heavy voice said, "Toh-Tohma?" Tohma recognized the voice, "SHUICHI, Where are you?"

_"In front of your place. Come and get me." _

"I'm on my way." Tohma hung up and ran to his car. He sped home. When he got there he saw Shuichi in the front. Tohma got out his umbrella and ran over to Shuichi. "Shuichi who did this to you?" Tohma asked him.

"T-T-Taki did." Shuichi said weakly. "Taki Aizawa?" Shuichi nodded. "Come on, let go inside." He picked up Shuichi and carried him in.

There Tohma cleaned up Shuichi and then told him, "Come on. We need to go to Aizawa's house." "You go," said Shuichi. "I can't see him anymore." "Ok," said Tohma. He said as he walked out.

YYH: Next Chapter, Tohma confronts Taki and something happens. My next update will probably be on Tuesday.

Ryuichi: YAAAAY! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! I LOVE UPDATES!"

Shuichi: Please Review (Chibi eyes) I can't perform at concert's unless Yu Yu Hakufan is happy.


	7. Taki Aizawa's Punishment

Taki Aizawa was sitting comfortably on his couch, scheming what to do to Shindo next when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked to the door with an evil smirk on his face. When he looked through the peep hole he lost his smile and opened the door. "Mr. Seguchi, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" he asked.

Tohma asked Taki, "Can I see you outside?" Taki nodded uncertainly.

Outside, Tohma glared at Taki. "I know what you did Aizawa," he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Taki asked.

"You hurt Shindo. You went to great lengths to punish him for being better than you. You think I would do stuff for Bad Luck because they were better even though _I _was your producer."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean _was_?"

"That means I am no longer your producer. Taki Aizawa, you are fired. I expect your form of resignation on my desk tomorrow."

Taki backed away in horror. His life was ruined. He had lost the big money job.

"As for you're punishment, I will let Eiri Yuki deal with you again. That's right, I gave him permission to beat you and your band mates that day." Tohma said. "And as for your punishment from me, well," he pushed Taki in front of a car.

Taki cried in horror as the car's tires screeched. The car came to a halt just before it hit him. Taki was crouching on the ground, crying like a baby.

While he was doing this, Tohma took out a digital camera and shot a video of him doing this. When the video ended, he said to the crouching thing that was Taki, "Next time, the car won't stop." He walked away.

When Tohma got back to his house, he walked in and checked the answering machine. There was one message. He pressed the message button and it said, '

You have one new message, (BEEEEEEEP) _"SEGUCHI. I have the brat over here and he looks for SHIT! He is dripping BLOOD ON MY FLOORS! I need you to come and get him. He's not my problem." _(BEEEEEEEP).'

_Now I need to go to Eiri's house. _He got back into his car and drove over to Yuki's house.

When he got there, he saw a trail of blood on the concrete that lead to the door. He buzzed the door and Yuki answered, _"Who is it?"_

"Eiri-san, open the door, I'm here to pick up Shuichi."

_"Finally."_

The door buzzed and the keyboardist opened the door. He walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. He thought to himself, _'Why would he come here? He knows Eiri kicked him out. Maybe it's old habits.' _The elevator came and he boarded. When he got to Yuki's floor he got off and walked to Yuki's door. He knocked uncertainly.

Yuki answered the door with an angry look on his face. "You're finally here. That brat won't stop whining. He's dripping blood on my floors and furniture and he won't SHUT UP! BRAT! GET OVER HERE!" Yuki shouted.

The bloody figure that was Shuichi came out from the living room with a sad look on his face.

"Shuichi," said Tohma. "Why are you here? How did you get here? You should still be at the house with the body guards. How did you get past them? Never mind, come on we need to clean you up." Shuichi walked into Tohma's arms and cried.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Get him out of my sight." He slammed the door shut.

On the way back to Tohma's house, Tohma questioned the red haired vocalist. "Why did you leave Shu-chan?"

Shuichi answered, "Because I needed to be comforted and no one was around." Shuichi started to cry.

Tohma took one of his hands and held Shuichi's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I was dealing with Aizawa."

Shuichi looked at Tohma, "What did you do?" he asked.

"I'll show you later." Tohma said with his trademark smile on. When they got to Tohma's house, Tohma helped Shuichi out and carried him into the house.

When they got to the living room, Tohma put Shuichi on his lap and showed Shuichi the video. _'Tohma pushed Taki in front of a car. Taki cried in horror as the car's tires screeched. The car came to a halt just before it hit him. Taki was crouching on the ground, crying like a baby.' _

Shuichi smiled a bit at this and rested his head on his shoulder. Tohma then took Shuichi to the bathroom and drew a bath and gently took off Shuichi's clothes and gently put him in the bath. Shuichi sighed contently as Tohma began to wash Shuichi's face free of blood. Then he washed the rest of his body because some of the blood had sunk through the clothes and on his pale skin. Tohma then gently took Shuichi out and dried him off and put a pair of dry clothes. Tohma then carried the now pink haired vocalist to his room. Tohma laid Shuichi down and wrapped his arms around the vocalist. They both then fell asleep.

YYH: Well that's the end of Chapter 7. I want to thank Mayhem's Angel who first inspired me to write my story in the first place, and all my reviewers who reviewed. My next update will probably be tomorrow because I have my computer all day.

Ryuichi: Yu Yu Hakufan also wants to thank Mayhem's Angel for the picture of her homemade Kumagoro pic she sent him. IT'S ON HIS DESKTOP! HE IS A KUMA-CHAN FAN LIKE ME! YAAAY! (gives Yu Yu Hakufan a hug)

YYH: Ok Ryuichi. Thank you for the hug and yes, I AM A KUMAGORO FREAK! KUMA-CHAN'S AWESOME!

Shuichi: Please Review. Ryuichi, Yu Yu Hakufan, and I would like to continue this story. Thank you.

YYH: I need ideas for the next chappie. Please post your suggestions in the review page.


	8. A Day Off

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone on his face. He covered his violet eyes. As he sat up on the bed he looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:00am! "Tohma-san! Tohma-san!" He said hurriedly as he got dressed. "We're late for work. Ohh, K will have my head."

Tohma sat up sleepily and muttered, "No he won't because you know what day it is today?" Tohma asked with a grin, losing his sleepiness.

Shuichi said, "Yeah it's a work day. We need to go now." He pulled Tohma out of bed.

"No silly," he said as he ruffled the vocalist's hair in a cute way. "It's SATURDAY!"

"Ohhhh," Shuichi said blushing. "That means we don't have work."

"That's correct," said the keyboardist with his trade mark smile on his face. "And today, we're going to Odaiba Amusement Park."

Shuichi gasped in delight.

Odaiba Amusement Park was the #1 amusement park in the world. They had the best rides, the coolest shows, and, Shuichi's favorite thing about, A POCKY RESTAURANT! (The restaurant thing I made up myself)

But Shuichi's face fell a little.

"What's wrong," Tohma asked in concern, losing his trademark smile. "Don't you like Odaiba?"

Shuichi nodded, "It's just that I want all my friends to go too."

"Oh," said Tohma. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Tohma as he got off the bed to answer the door. When Tohma came back he told Shuichi,

"Shu, You and I won't be going to Odaiba amusement park.

"What," Shuichi said in a broken hearted voice. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not just you and I, It's ALL OF US! COME ON IN GUYS!"

In came Noriko, Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, Tatsuha, and for some reason, K, with NO gun (Is he scheming something).

"Oh Tohma, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He squealed as he ran and gave Tohma a BIG hug.

"Shuichi, I can't breathe," Tohma gasped.

"OOOOOO," exclaimed the man that was Ryuichi Sakuma. "Shuichi gave Tohma a BIG hug. Did you see Kuma-chan?" He pulled outthe cute, pink little bunny that was Kumagoro. "I want a hug like that too."

"Ok," said Shuichi. He gave Ryuichi a BIG hug. Shuichi did this because he was so happy. All of his friends are going to the greatest amusement park with him.

When Shuichi let go, Ryuichi was jumping around saying, "YAAAAAY! I GOT A BIG HUG!" He hugged Kumagoro closely to his chest.

After a while, Tohma said, "Why are we just standing here? Come on Shu, get dressed, the park opens soon." Shuichi got up and got dressed so fast that everyone was wondering where he was when they heard a shout from the front door, "COME ON GUYS! IF WE DON"T GO, THE PARK WILL CLOSE!"

Everyone laughed and headed for the front door.

Shuichi was wearing an Odaiba shirt, a pair of shorts with the Odaiba logo on it, a pair of shoes with the Odaiba colors on them, and an Odaiba hat. He even had Odaiba socks.

Everyone stared at his appearance for a little before shaking it off and they all walked to one of Tohma's limos. The seating arrangement was like this from left to right in the back facing the front, Shuichi, Tohma, Hiro, Suguru. From the front facing the back it was Sakano, K, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha. Noriko sat in front with the driver.

Tohma told the driver, "Odaiba Amusement Park and make it fast."

"Yes sir." The driver said and with that they were off on the greatest adventure of their lives, but they were getting there in a car ride from hell.


	9. A Car Ride from Hell

On the way to the amusement park, it was hell in the limo.

First of all, Noriko was talking to her band mates and her hand accidentally brushed Sakano's shoulder and Sakano went into a Sakano whirlwind and wrecked everything in sight.

When everything finally settled down, Shuichi got uncomfortable and rested his head on Tohma's lap. Tohma stroked Shuichi's hair. Shuichi looked up at Tohma and smiled warmly and allowed the resuming of petting. Tatsuha saw this and thought to himself, _'Maybe Ryuichi will pet me.' _He fake yawned and put his head on Ryuichi's lap. Ryuichi smiled and petted Tatsuha's head. Tatsuha smiled and closed his eyes.

K saw this and had a look of pure loathing towards Tatsuha, but Sakano got crazy and gave K a GREAT BIG KISS! Deep and Passionate. K at first was going to push him away until he realized he _liked_ it (DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!). They both just sat there and kissed the whole time. Hiro and Suguru just stared and then they gave each other a look that said, _'We can do better than that.'_

They than got on the floor and had sex, right there on the floor of the limo, in front of everyone.

Tohma stared angrily at his cousin and Shuichi stared amusingly at his two friends and band mates. Ryuichi was still petting Tatsuha and was paying no attention whatsoever.

On the way there, Tohma had to turn up the radio because all they heard from the floor was, "Oh Suguru," and, "Oh Hiro." It got annoying after awhile buuuuut… when they got there and out of the car, they were immediately being chased (Or at least Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. The others stared and watched) by fan boys and fan girls. They kept shouting for autographs and live performances. Mostly for Shuichi and Ryuichi together, buuuuut… they finally got away and _FINALLY _got into the amusement park.

Once inside, Shuichi immediately ran for the Pocky Restaurant. He was in there for 2 seconds and he came out with an armful, a bag, a backpack, a fanny pack, and pockets, full of Strawberry Pocky.

Everyone fell over (anime style of course) and then got up and sweat dropped. "I have Pocky for everyone," Shuichi proclaimed happily as he tossed a box to each person. "Come on, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN," Shuichi shouted as the entered Odaiba Amusement Park.

YYH: Ok so they are now in Odaiba Amusement Park and everyone has a box of pocky. Little do they know that these boxes will save their lives.

Ryuichi: (singing) Read and Review for Kuuuuumaaaaagooooorooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! (not singing) Read and review please.

Shuichi: We wouldn't want to make Kuma-chan or Ryuichi sad, now would we? We all love Ryuichi and Kumagoro. We love them.(In a hypnotizing voice


	10. The Life Saving Pocky

Chapter 10

The Life Saving Pocky

* * *

Shuichi was walking so fast. It was amazing that ALL that Pocky (mmmmm… pocky) wasn't slowing him down.

"Shuuuuiichiii, wait up," shouted Hiro. Shuichi stopped and let the people catch up.

"Come on guys! We're missing out on all the fun," Shuichi said whiney-like. He turned around and the others saw his mouth FULL of Pocky.

"Uh, Shuichi," asked Hiro uncertainly.

"Yeah?" replied a full mouthed Shuichi. He swallowed the Pocky at that moment. He started choking and gave Tohma a passionate kiss. Shuichi's throat miraculously.

Hiro just stared and then came to his senses and asked, "Why do you have so much pocky?"

"Becaaauuuuse I love pocky," Shuichi said happily. "Now come on. We need to go and go on some rides before the park closes and we're not going to go on any if you guys won't hurry up." He bounced around the gang and they all stared.

Actually Tohma had his trademark smile on, Hiro was making out with Suguru, K was searching for a gun, but he left them at home, Sakano was in a Sakano whirlwind, Ryuichi joined in with following Shuichi and bouncing around, and Noriko was in the bathroom. Tatsuha was actually the only one staring at Shuichi and Ryuichi.

Tohma all of a sudden said, "Come on. I didn't pay for these tickets just to bounce around the park. Come on. Let's go ride some rides."

"YAAAAY! RIDES RIDES RIDES RIDES RIDES RIDES RIDES RIDES!" Shuichi bounced around Tohma now.

Everyone walked towards a roller coaster. They looked up and Shuichi instantly got excited and bounced towards the entrance of the ride.

Hiro looked at the ride name and he got a green face instantly. It was called "Odaiba Loop-de-Loop of Death." Hiro shook of the feeling and walked into the ride entrance.

When everyone was on the ride, the staff did their routine checks. Little did they know, they didn't push the seat restraints in all the way on Tohma, Noriko, Ryuichi, K, Sakano, Suguru, Tatsuha, Kumagoro, and Hiro. (Ryuichi insisted that Kumagoro get his own seat)

When the ride started, Shuichi cheered. When they went around the first loop, Tohma, Noriko, Ryuichi, K, Sakano, Suguru, Tatsuha, Kumagoro, Shuichi and Hiro fell out of their seats. But they weren't hurt. When they looked around they saw a parachute coming frooooooom… their BOXES OF POCKY.

Shuichi burst out laughing. "I gave you guys boxes of Pocky with parachutes in them. They were supposed to activate when you open it, but hey, it saved your life. Here," he gave everyone a _real box of pocky._ Not a fake box with a parachute. After much yelling, a Shuichi reduced to tears and a kiss from Tohma, they continued the day.

* * *

YYH: This is my shortest chapter yet. And I'd like to say to say that I'm sorry to Mayhem's Angel. I shouldn't have replied to your review so harshly. I also want to thank Dark Nuriko for telling me how sorry Mayhem is. Thanks Mayhem.

Shu-chan: YAAAAY! Yu Yu Hakufan is happy. (bounces around the studio)

Ryuichi: Please Review. Kuma-chan wants you to review.


	11. The Reunion of a Lifetime

After Shuichi was cheered up by Tohma, everyone started going toward more rides. No one, except Tohma, praised Shuichi for saving their lives. Already Hiro was getting tired of the park, but Shuichi never wanted to leave and Tohma was willing to spend his entire fortune just to make Shuichi happy. All of a sudden, Shuichi's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Shuichi answered happily.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Shindo," a voice on the phone asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this," Shuichi asked uncertainly.

"This is Tokyo Hospital. I am calling in regard to Mr. Eiri Yuki," the woman on the phone said. "He collapsed in his residence today. He said to call you. We need you over here right away."

"Ok. I'll be over there as soon as possible." Shuichi hung up. "Come on guys, we need to go.

"Why," they all asked.

"It's Yuki. He collapsed. That was the hospital telling me that he told them to call me. I don't know why though." He said as he turned to Tohma. "I'm sorry I made you spend all this money Tohma. I really am. Why are you smiling?"

Tohma had his trademark smile on. "Because I bought season passes. Not day passes. We can come back any day."

"Ok. Come on, I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Shuichi said as they walked towards the exit of the park.

When they got in the limo, Tohma told the driver, "Tokyo Hospital."

In the limo, Shuichi kept biting his lower lip. Tohma saw he was nervous and put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, but Shuichi just shrugged his hand off. Tohma tried again and Shuichi took his hand and took it off his shoulder.

Tohma thought to himself, _'Oh no. He's having feelings for Eiri again. I need to divert his love towards me again.'_ After a long car ride in silence, they reached the Hospital.

Shuichi ran up to the front desk and asked the receptionist loudly, "I need Eiri Yuki's room."

The receptionist asked him, "Are you a fan of his novels, because if you are, you can't see him."

"No, I'm Shuichi Shindo. You called me earlier to tell me he's here," Shuichi said.

"Oh in that case, he's in room 541 on the fifth floor. Ask for Dr. Lee."

Shuichi nodded and ran to the elevator. "Come on, come on. Open!" He kept pushing the button. Finally it opened and Shuichi rushed in, closely followed by the others. Shuichi pushed the 5 button. When they got to the 5th floor, Shuichi ran to the desk. "I need to see Dr. Canako," he said.

"Yes, sir. He's in room 541, just down the hall." She pointed.

"Thanks," Shuichi said as he raced down the hall.

When they got to the room 541, Tohma grasped Shuichi's hand and told him, "Shuichi, if you walk through that door, our relationship will be over."

Tears formed in Shuichi's eyes. He didn't want to choose. Then he told Tohma his answer, "Then let us share one final kiss." He pulled Tohma into a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Shuichi entered Yuki's room.

In Yuki's room, Shuichi immediately saw Yuki lying upright on the bed with a laptop on the rolling table. Yuki apparently didn't hear or see Shuichi enter so he kept typing. Yuki's arm was covered in wires and other hospital things.

Shuichi cleared walked closer to his bed. When he got right next to his bed, Yuki still didn't see Shuichi there.

Yuki sniffed and picked up the faint scent of strawberry. He looked from his laptop and saw Shuichi standing there in his Odaiba stuff. He pulled Shuichi into a hug and buried his face in to Shuichi's chest. "Shuichi," he said, "I'm sorry I dumped you. I was stupid that night." He pulled away from Shuichi and took Shuichi's hands into his. "Can you forgive a stupid novelist?"

Shuichi stood there and he looked back at the door where he saw Tohma standing there. Shuichi contemplated and it took him all of 3 seconds to figure out what to say. He said, "Yes Yuki. Yes I can." Both Shuichi and Yuki pulled each other into a hug. "When will you get out of here," asked Shuichi.

Yuki answered, "I don't know."

"Oh, Ok. I'm gonna go now." He said as he walked towards the door.

A plea came from the bed, "No please stay with me tonight. It's all creepy in this hospital at night. Please stay with me."

Shuichi turned around and smiled, "Of course I'll stay with you. I was going to get a new set of clothes but I sure _Mr. Seguchi_ can drop them off for me at the hospital. Can you do that for me _Tohma_?" Shuichi asked Tohma.

Tohma had a cold look on his face but he nodded and left. The others left also. They needed a ride home.

Shuichi came over to Yuki's bed and leaned against Yuki's chest while Yuki held him with one arm and typed with the other.

* * *

YYH: Ok. I finished chapter 11 and I must say Thank You to Mayhem's Angel for the idea of Shu-chan and Yuki-san getting back together. I think it worked perfectly. BUT, I need more ideas so post them in the reviews. I am also thinking of adding some new characters, but just two. So watch out.

Shuichi: YAAAAY! I'm back with Yuki!

Yuki: (laughs) That's enough Pocky for you.

Shuichi: NEVER! IT'S NEVER ENOUGH POCKY!

YYH: Uh-Oh. Yuki laughed. Is he planning something? Maybe we all should study him further.

All: (Study him further)


	12. New friends

Tohma left to get Shuichi's things from his house. The others followed. They needed a ride home and Tohma was the only one with a car.

Shuichi was in a content state. He never wanted to leave Yuki's arms. He wanted to stay there forever.

A person walked in. "H-Hello, umm, is Shuichi Shindo here," the person asked uncertainly. It was a guy around Shuichi's age with light brown hair, a pair of loose-fitting black pants, a black button-up shirt, (buttoned up all the way) a pair of black dress shoes, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

Shuichi got off the bed and went over to the stranger. He asked him, "Do I know you?" He looked awfully familiar, like he knew him from his childhood.

"I believe you do," the boy said as he pulled off his shades to reveal dark brown eyes. "Hello, Shu-san or should I call you Shu-kun."

Shuichi still had a puzzled look on his face. He didn't know who the boy was or why he was here, but the boy claimed to have known him, like they were friends or something.

"Y-You don't remember me," the boy asked with a sad look on his face. "We were the best of friends when we were only 6. I'm Seth, Seth Canako."

Shuichi gasped, "Seth-san, is that you?" The boy called Seth nodded. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you for a long time. Oh my god, we have so much to catch up on. Well let me start with introducing my friend here. This is Yuki." He said as he led Seth towards Yuki's bed.

Seth froze as he stared down at Yuki. Shuichi didn't know why he was doing this. Then Seth said to Yuki, "You're back. You're back to haunt me. I knew it. You vanished one day but you returned later in my life. Stay away from me Yuki Kitazawa."

Yuki made a motion to get out of the bed and pound Seth to the ground for mentioning Kitazawa's name. How could this boy mistake the famous Eiri Yuki for Yuki Kitazawa?

Shuichi pushed Yuki back into bed. "No Seth, this is _Eiri_ Yuki. The famous romance novelist."

Seth all of a sudden got a sad look on his face as he took hold of Eiri's non-wired arm and shook it vigorously, saying, "I'm so sorry Mr. Eiri-san. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He bowed in apology.

Shuichi took Seth's other hand and dragged him to a nearby couch. They both sat down and Shuichi asked him, "Seth why did you freak out when I said Yuki?"

Seth sighed. "It was after you made a band with that Hiroshi Nakano guy. A guy named Yuki Kitazawa came up to me when I was reading a manga outside. He asked if my mother was home. I lied and said no. He looked kinda scary. Then my mother called my and told me to come inside. Kitazawa got a mad look on his face and started to beat me. I was sent to this hospital in this room after he was done with me. My mother asked who did this to me and I told her who and she called the cops. They called later stating that the had found Kitazawa, dead."

After that little story, the nurse came in and said, "Mr. Canako, there is someone who says she knows you."

"Send her in please."

In came a woman. A very beautiful woman holding what looked to be a homemade Kumagoro. "Seth where are you," she asked.

Seth stood up and recognized her immediately. K-Kai, is that you," Seth asked. Kai nodded.

Shuichi asked, "Who's this?"

"This is my old friend Kai. We became friends after you left and I healed. Kai this is Shuichi Shindo and his friend _Eiri_ Yuki." Seth said as he pointed at them.

Kai squealed as she ran of to Shuichi and said, "I have every one of your CD's. I love Bad Luck. I love youuuuuuu and Nittle Grasper." After she glomped Shuichi she walked over to Yuki's bed and just glomped at him and drooled. Then she came to her senses and said, "I have every one of your novels. They're the greatest. You are soooo cool."

Shuichi suddenly asked them, "Can you guys spend the night? We have a lot of catching up to do."


	13. And the game begins

Back at Eiri's house, Yuki was awaiting Shuichi to come home. Shuichi said that he was going out and would be back soon. Shuichi has been gone for two hours. Finally, the door opened and Yuki heard the phrase he's wanted to hear for about two hours.

"I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Shuichi shouted front door.

Yuki got off the couch and walked to the door, expecting a kiss from his pink ball of fluff, but instead saw Ryuichi, Kumagoro, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, Tatsuha, that Seth and Kai and for some reason, K, with NO gun (Is he scheming something again?). Yuki yelled, "Brat, why are there so many people here?"

Shuichi replied, "Because they wanted to celebrate our getting back together with dinner. Tatsuha said he'd cook."

Yuki growled but his eyes fell upon a sight in Shuichi's hands. "Is that… _cheesecake," _he asked. "You sneaky bastard," he said as he greedily snatched it greedily from the singer's hands. "It's mine. ALL MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Yuki screamed as he ran around the apartment. (I don't know why he's doing this. Oh yeah, I'm making him. (Yuki: (running around) Make me stop!)(NEVER)

Shuichi ran and stopped Yuki and slapped him. "Yuki, settle down," he said.

Yuki sobered up and said, "Um, ok, I'll just put this in the fridge and um, eat it later." He walked away.

Shuichi said to his friends, "Come in. We don't want to catch the disease of hallway."

His friends laughed and they walked into the apartment. They all went into the living room.

All of a sudden, Tatsuha burst out, "Let's play a game."

Ryuichi asked, "What kind of game?"

Tatsuha replied with a smile, "Truth or Dare."

Shuichi quickly agreed, "Yeah, I haven't played that in a long time."

Yuki walked back into the room with a bit of cheesecake on the corner of his mouth. He licked it of and asked Tatsuha, "What's going on here?"

Tatsuha replied, "We're playing Truth or Dare."

"Oh, HELL NO," Yuki yelled. "Not in my house." He looked at Shuichi and saw that he had Chibi eyes. Everyone knows that anyone can't resist Shuichi's Chibi eyes. So Yuki said, "Fine. We'll play."

"YAAAAY," Shuichi yelled as he pulled Yuki onto the floor.

And the game begins…

* * *

YYH: This is where I shall end my chappie. I need at least 5 reviews to update. I was reluctant to update, but I don't want to disappoint my fans. Please Review. 


	14. The Game Continues

Before I start the chapter, I would like to tell you that Seth is my own creation based of me, and Kai is a reviewer of mine called Mayhem's Angel. I suggest that you read her 'Ryu's New Assistant.' I read it and it was AWESOME. And that I don't own Gravitation, Mari Muramaki does. (Sorry to the creator of Gravitation and my fans if I didn't spell it right.)

Shuichi said, "Yuki goes first because it's his apartment."

Everyone nodded.

Yuki groaned and asked… Shuichi. "Truth or Dare?"

Shuichi wasn't afraid of Yuki,well he was , but he wasn't going to lose his image in front of his new friends,so he said, "Dare."

Yuki grinned and said, "I dare you to go in the bedroom, strip, and wait for me."

Shuichi blushed a shade of the deepest shade of crimson, but nodded and got up and went into Yuki's bedroom.

Yuki got up and followed, only to be followed by Tatsuha. Yuki asked Tatsuha, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tatsuha blushed and said, "I want to watch." This awarded Tatsuha with a kick in the stomach. He doubled up in laughter and went back to the circle.

In the bedroom, Shuichi stood there, stark naked, waiting for his blond lover of a novelist. (Think all the perverse thoughts you want.)

Yuki came in with a perverse grin on his face and cheesecake in hand.

Shuichi asked, "What's the cheesecake for?"

Yuki's grin grew, if possible, even more perverse. "I'm going to smear this cheesecake over you and lick it clean."

Shuichi bounced of the walls of his brain. Shuichi and his lover were going to play a sex game.

Yuki came closer and took a slice of cheesecake and smeared it across his ball of fluff's abdomen. Then he smeared another slice along Shuichi's right leg and another along his left leg. Then he smeared another slice along Shuichi's half-hard cock, making it hard instantly. Then he smeared the last slice along Shuichi's ass. Yuki took his tongue and ran it along Shuichi's chest. Shuichi shuddered under the gentle touch of Yuki. He closed his eyes when he felt _the tounge_ along his legs. Yuki went back up to the chest and licked it sparkly clean. He went to the other side of Shuichi and licked his ass. Shuichi squirmed under Yuki's touch. When his ass was clean and his chest was clean and his legs were clean, Yuki went for the best part, Shuichi's cock. Yuki took the whole length into his mouth, sucking it clean. Yuki pulled back and stood up, studying Shuichi's body. "You look much cleaner now," Yuki said with a growl in his voice.

They walked back out. Shuichi was fully clothed and grinning and Yuki had a bit of cheesecake on the corner of his mouth.

Everyone just sat there and stared with grins on there face.

Shuichi blushed, Yuki groaned, and they went to sit back down in the circle.

Yuki told Shuichi huskily, "Your turn, brat."

Shuichi nodded and said, "Ummmm… Tatsuha, truth or dare?"

Tatsuha said, "Dare."

Shuichi said, "I dare you to make out with the person you love most."

Tatsuha beamed at Shuichi and Shuichi winked. Shuichi knew that Tatsuha would love nothing more then to kiss his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma. Tatsuha stood up and walked over to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi blushed and moved in. Tatsuha closed the space between their lips. Ryuichi enjoyed this immensely. Tatsuha opened his mouth and Ryuichi's tongue slipped in. K was frantically looking for a gun, but he had none. They stayed like this for a whole whopping 3 minutes. They pulled apart and Ryuichi whispered in Tatsuha's ear, "You taste good."

Tatsuha giggled and walked back to his spot. "Ok, um, you," he pointed at Kai. "Truth or Dare?"

Kai smiled shyly and said, "Truth, and its Kai."

Tatsuha said, "Do you have a relationship with the other boy?"

Kai said, "Just a friendship."

Tatsuha had a look on his face that said, 'SUUUUUUURE.'

Kai rolled her eyes and said, "You, Mr. uhhhhhhhhh…"

Shuichi smiled and told her, "That's Suguru Fujisaki, Kai."

Kai said, "Ok. Mr. Fujisaki, Truth or Dare?"

Suguru smiled and said, "Dare." (Why is everyone except Kai choosing Dare?)

Kai said, "I dare you to tell me everyone's name and kiss the one you love most."

Suguru smiled and said, "Fine. He pointed to Yuki. "That's Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist. That's Mr. K, our manager, that's Hiroshi Nakano, our guitarist, that's Mr. Sakano, our producer. That's Ryuichi Sakuma, the vocalist of the famous Nittle Grasper. Noriko, the pianist of Nittle Grasper, and that's Tatsuha Uesugi, Eiri Yuki's brother. Now for my kiss, Hiro-poo.

Hiro blushed and received a peck on the lips from Suguru.

Suguru smiled and said, "Seth, truth or dare?"

Seth smiled warmly and said, "Truth."

Suguru said, "Did you have a relationship with Mr. Shindo when you were friends?"

Seth blushed and said, "Maybe. Ask Shuichi."

Suguru said, "Ok. Did you have a relationship with Seth, Shuichi?"

Shuichi blushed again and said, "We kissed sometimes, but that's it."

Seth smiled at Shuichi and said, "Mr. Nakano, Do you have feelings for Shuichi?"

Hiro smiled and said, "Maybe a little."

Shuichi said to his Seth and Kai, "Call us by our first names."

Seth and Kai nodded and the game continued.

At that time, the doorbell rang.

* * *

YYH: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFIE! Who's at the door? I need 8 reviews to update. I want to dedicate this chapter to Dejichan4444 who gave me my 5th review. But I want you to know that I'm running out of ideas and I need YOURS. (Points at the readers like Uncle Sam) "I want youto give me ideas."Please post any ideas you may have in the review. Thankies to those who review. 


	15. Enter Kitazawa!

Shuichi yelled, "I'll get." He stood up only to be pulled down by Yuki.

"It's my house, so _I'll_ get it." Yuki said as he walked towards the door.

At the door, Yuki opened it to reveal a brownish-blond haired man with a baggy white button-up shirt and loose baggy brown pants and brown eyes. Yuki gasped in fright and fell over.

Shuichi heard the thump and ran, worried about his novelist god.

Seth, being the caring person that he is, followed Shuichi.

When they got to the door, they saw the man, Shuichi stared and Seth had a look of horror on his face. Seth then said, "I knew it. You're back. You back to haunt me. You- You, monster. Why won't you leave me alone?"

The man had a puzzled look on his face, but Seth kept on talking.

"Stay away from me Kitazawa. I'm warning you," Seth said as he got into a fighting pose.

Shuichi gasped at Seth's words. _'This is Kitazawa. The one that hurt MY YUKI?'_

The man then said his first words, "Ah, we meet again, Seth Canako. And Eiri Uesugi," he said in regard to the novelist on the floor and the boy in the fighting.

Yuki got up off the floor and stared at the man. "It's Mr. Eiri Uesugi to you Kitazawa."

Kitazawa just smiled evilly and said, "Which Kitazawa, the one that you supposedly killed, or his brother?"

"Yuki Kitazawa didn't have a brother," Seth said. "He told me he was an only child."

"Well he lied, because it's me. Yoshiki Kitazawa." The man said as he gave Yuki a hug.

Yuki dropped anime style and did the leg twitching thing.

Shuichi bent down and put a cigarette into Yuki's mouth and lit it. Yuki to a big puff and got up.

Seth got out if his fighting pose and stared at Yuki with a look of confusidelity. (Is that even a word?) _'How did he just wake up with a puff of a cigarette? Whatever.'_

The man named Yoshiki interrupted Seth's thoughts and said, "May I come in?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki who nodded and Shuichi stood back to let Yoshiki through.

Yoshiki asked Seth, "What's going on here?"

Seth said, "They're playing Truth or Dare."

Yoshiki smiled and asked, "Can I join?"

Shuichi heard this and said, "Sure."

And the continued the game…

Notes: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was stupid and an asshole. I hate myself. If you want me to jump off a cliff and die, ask me and I will. I hope you can forgive me.

Read and Review, please. (Runs off into a corner and cries.)


	16. How Shuichi tried to cook

Due to the interruption of the new guest, Yoshiki, Suguru couldn't torture Yoshiki because, well, he didn't know anything about him. "This game is stupid. I quit," Suguru said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Tatsuha said "Baby" under his breath and said aloud, "Ok. I'm going to start dinner. Anyone want to help?"

Seth raised his hand and got up. "I happen to be an excellent cook. I'll help," Seth said as he followed Tatsuha into the kitchen.

Shuichi said from the floor, "I'll help too." He tried to get up but Yuki's hand on his arm pulled him back down.

"Not. Remember the last time you tried to cook?"

Shuichi remembered like it was just yesterday. Actually, it _was_ yesterday.

XXXXXXXHIGHLY DETAILED FLASHBACKXXXXXXX

_Shuichi was making some Ramen. When the water came to a boil, Shuichi reached for the flavor packet when the phone rang. He went to get the phone. "Hello," Shuichi asked. "Hey Shuichi," said the caller. It was Hiro. "Hey Hiro," Shuichi said, forgetting the Ramen on the GAS stove. Shuichi gabbed to Hiro for a good hour. _

_One hour later, Shuichi said, "Bye Hiro." "See ya, Shuichi." Shuichi walked around when he smelled something burning. Suddenly, he remembered, "Oh SHIT. I FORGOT MY RAMEN!" He ran to the kitchen. _

_This is what he saw: A mound of smoke coming from a pot of burned Ramen. Noodles were close to the fire and some were on fire. Shuichi ran to the place where they kept the Fire Extinguisher. _

_He grabbed it and ran back to the kitchen. He batted the fire. He just found out that batting the fire will only make the thing explode. He found out that he had to spray the fire. He grabbed the burned Fire Extinguisher and only ended up with a face full of foam. _

_He ran to take a shower. After 10 minutes of taking a shower, He ran back to the kitchen and common sense finally came to the pink haired singer. "I think I should call the Fire Department." He ran back to the phone and dialed 911. _

_A female answered, "Hello. Fire Department, this is Gia."_

_Shuichi yelled into the phone, "HELP! FIRE FIRE FIRE! _

"_Ok. We'll have a squad over as soon as we can," she said._

"_HELLO! THERE IS A FIRE AT EIRI YUKI'S APARTMENT!"_

"_Oh My God! There will be an engine over there in two seconds. _

_In two seconds, there were sirens outside of the complex. Shuichi opened the door and there were 4 female fire fighters at the door. "We're here to put the fire out," they said at the same time. _

_They put the fire out and then they left with an autograph of Shuichi in each of there hands. They floated out of the apartment. _

_At that time, Yuki came in the front door and smelled the smoke. He walked to his Kitchen and saw it in ruins. "SHUICHI! GET IN HERE NOW!"_

_Shuichi came in and Yuki got a furious look on his face. I think you can tell what happened to Shuichi. They kissed and had hot make-up sex. _(I know. Yuki's in OOC)

YYH: Ok. I have UPDATED. YAY ME! I want to dedicate this chapter to Mayhem's Angel again because she told me to UPDATE! I also recommend the fic "Ryu's New Assistant" By Mayhem's Angel and Dark Nuriko. The story can be found under Mayhem's Angel's profile. I also want to thank all my reviewers. If you flame me, I will block you and make s'mores. See you soon.


	17. Chinese and a Kidnap

In the kitchen, Tatsuha and Seth were talking about everyday things, or trying to.

"So…," Seth said. He was nervous talking to Tatsuha.

"Listen," Tatsuha said. "I know that you're nervous. If you don't want to talk, you don't have too."

"I know, but I want to talk," Seth said.

"Ok, whatever suits you," Tatsuha said.

"So, who do you like," Seth asked the older man.

"Ryuichi Sakuma. I got to thank Shuichi for letting me kiss Ryu-chan," Tatsuha said.

"He must be a good friend now. I haven't seen him in over 10 years," Seth said.

"What's with kissing him," Tatsuha asked.

"Shuichi wanted to know what it's like to kiss another man. I, being a good friend, said sure."

"What was it like," Tatsuha asked.

"It was good."

"Hey, anyway you can ask Shuichi if he can get me a date with Ryuichi Sakuma?"

XXXXXXXXXXX In the living room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai and Shuichi and Ryuichi are having an in depth conversation about music, and about Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck.

"Oh my god. I love Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. I don't know what to choose." Kai said.

Shuichi said, "You don't have to choose."

Eiri was trying to avoid Yoshiki, but Shuichi kept randomly jumping up from his conversation and dragged him back when he tried to escape.

Suguru and Hiro… well, they were being all cuddly in a corner. You know kissing and having sex.

K was trying to have a conversation about the romance novelist business with Yuki.

Sakano is bothering K and Tohma. Going into Sakano whirlwinds once in a while and tearing his hair out.

All of a sudden, Seth's voice came from the kitchen, "Food's on. Come and get it."

At the dinner table, the theme was Chinese. Seth and Tatsuha pulled their legs out to prepare this meal. There was Beef and Broccoli, Lo Mein, Chop Suey, Orange Chicken, Egg Drop Soup, Sesame Chicken,Cantose Chow Mein, Guy Ding, Pork Egg Foo Young, Tai Doy Voy, Soo Chow Guy Kew, and Moo Goo Guy Pan.

"Wow," Shuichi said. "You really pulled it off Tats-Chan and Seth-San. I can only wonder how good you can cook Japanese." He sat down and then shot up again. "We should where Chinese Kimonos. Then it'll be Chinese night!

Yuki said, "Where are you…" But before he could finish, Shuichi came back with 9 Kimonos. Two Blues for Kai and Tatsuha, Two Blacks for Seth and Yuki, Two Pinks for Ryuichi and Shuichi, 2 reds for K and Hiro, and a green for Suguru.

"Let's eat," said Shuichi after everyone had their Kimonos on. Shuichi thought that Yuki looked especially sexy in his black one.

At that time the doorbell rang. Seth stood up and said, "I'll get it." He opened the door to a black haired man. "Hello," Seth said.

"Hello," said the man. "Is Shuichi Shindo here," he asked.

"Who are you?" Seth asked the man. He looked very suspicious.

"Just tell him I'm an old friend," the man said.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you," Seth said forcefully.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man said as he pulled out a glass brown bottle and a handkerchief. He poured liquid on the handkerchief and put it on Seth's mouth.

Seth struggled against the man but he had surprising strength. Seth pulled down the arm and yelled, "HELP!" But the man used the handkerchief drenched in the liquid to knock Seth out.

Shuichi heard the cry from his friend and ran to the door only to find ablack Kimono and anote saying,

'_If you want to see you brown haired friend again, bring a note of resignation for NG to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 8th and Kayo tonight. _

_Anonymous_

"8th and Kayo," Shuichi said. "That's down the street."

Kai came running up to Shuichi and said, "Shuichi, what's wrong? Where's Seth?" She saw the note in Shuichi's hands and read it. "Oh my god. We have to rescue him."

"No," Shuichi said. "I need to. It's Taki Aizawa, the lead singer of the band ASK. He wants me. Stay here." He took off his Kimono, put his shoes on, grabbed a form of resignation from the table (1), and walked out the door.

* * *

(1):The form of resignation was there because Shuichi was thinking of resinging from NG to get away from Tohma. I will try and update soon.


	18. Blood mixed with tears from violet eyes

As Shuichi walked to the corner of 8th and Kayo Street, he was deep in thought. _'Why is Taki back? Is this an old grudge? What does he want with Seth? Whatever it is, it can't be good.'_ He broke into a sprint. A minute later, he was in front of and old warehouse. He heard the sound of an eerie cackle inside. Shuichi shuddered and entered the warehouse.

When he entered he saw a bed. (1) It looked like it was just used. Shuichi shuddered and walked on, being careful not to make a noise on the cold concrete. He hid behind a pillar when he heard a voice.

"That wimp of a singer will come to rescue his friend, and when he does…" the voice cut off.

Shuichi heard a knife being slashed through the air. He gasped silently. What if he hadn't of come? Would Seth be dead? He didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that he had to rescue Seth, no matter what. Shuichi walked from behind the pillar and said aloud, "Taki, I'm here."

Taki turned around. He smiled sinisterly as he saw Shuichi with a look of defeat on his face. Next to Taki was Seth lying on the ground unconscious. He had a bruise on his cheek. "You have the form, I presume," Taki said.

Shuichi held up the form in defeat. "Now give back Seth," Shuichi said with a shaky voice.

"In a minute," Taki said. He snapped his fingers and two guys came out of the shadows. The guys grabbed Shuichi by the arms as Taki smiled evilly. Shuichi dropped his form. "Now you have to watch as I brutalize your friend."

Taki sat Seth up on a pillar and tied him to it with rope. Then Taki gave Seth a hard round house kick. Seth woke up screamed in pain as the kick landed. Shuichi closed his eyes, but he couldn't close his ears. He heard blow after blow land on Seth and scream after scream as they hit.

Then he heard the knife sounds. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Seth scream, begging God to die. But he knew that it wouldn't happen. Seth had to suffer through this beating just like Shuichi did.

When, the knife sounds ended and all Shuichi heard was silence, he opened his eyes and gasped in utter horror.

The ropes were cut, and Seth was lying on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him, unconscious and his black clothes severed everywhere. Blood was pouring out from his cheek, stomach, and arms. His brown hair was stained with blood. Shuichi started to cry.

Taki turned around and moved towards Shuichi. "This is for making me lose my job," he said as he punched Shuichi in the face. Shuichi cried out in pain as the blood from his broken nose mingled with the tears from his soft violet eyes. Taki then kicked Shuichi in the leg and the unmistaken CRACK meant that his leg was broken.

Just then, the door to the warehouse was opened with a bang and a voice yelled, "Shuichi!"

"Yuki," cried Shuichi.

Taki punched Shuichi in the mouth and more blood poured out.

Eiri Yuki rounded the pillar and saw Seth lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and Shuichi with blood all over his face. Yuki growled, in a low voice that was just audible over Shuichi's sobs. "You dare hurt my Shuichi!" He started yelling. "You'll pay for hurting him!"

Taki stepped back, as Yuki advanced toward him menacingly. Taki's thugs let go of Shuichi to help Taki.

Shuichi slid to the floor and caressed his broken leg, cheering Yuki on.

Yuki looked around and gave a punishing roundhouse kick to the thugs. They collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Yuki turned back to Taki and said, "Now for you. You hurt my Shuichi one time too many, which is only once." Yuki punched Taki, who slid to the floor. Yuki punched Taki over and over and over again until Taki was nothing more than a blubbering mass on the floor. "Touch Shuichi again, and you'll pay," Yuki said as he turned around. He hurried to Shuichi, who was next to Seth, trying to wake him up.

Yuki rushed towards Shuichi and picked him up in a groom carrying the bride away fashion. "Are you aright," Yuki asked in a caring voice.

Shuichi shook his head no. He was in excruciating pain. Yuki kissed Shuichi on the cheek and grabbed Seth gently and slings him over his shoulder.

Outside, Yuki pulled out his cell phone, careful not to put Seth in any pain, and called 911. "Yeah, I need 2 ambulances on 7th and Kayo ASAP. My name is Eiri Yuki. Thanks," he said. He hung up and started walking towards his house. He hoped that everyone was still there. Kai would freak when she would see Seth's condition, and Bad Luck, Ryuichi, K, and Sakano would DEFINATLY freak when they would see Shuichi.

He opened his front door and there was a clamor of quiet talking.

When the front door slammed, everyone rushed to the front door. Yuki walked to the guest bed room and set Shuichi on the left side and Seth on the right. Kai entered first and saw Seth in his state. She pulled out her homemade Kumagoro and hugged it tightly. She walked over to Seth's side of the bed and sat down in a chair. Ryuichi entered and saw Shuichi. He pulled out _his_ Kumagoro and hugged it tightly and walked over to Shuichi's side of the bed and sat down in a chair. Everyone else came in and sat at the foot of the bed.

Just then flashes of light appeared outside of the window. K picked up Shuichi and Seth and carried them outside. Yuki took a 2 pairs of black slacks and 2 white shirts. One set for him and one set for Seth. He knew that Seth couldn't go around with his clothes in shreds.

He went outside and saw 2 ambulances. One had Shuichi and one had Seth in it. Yuki, Tatsuha, Hiro, Suguru, K, and Sakano got into Shuichi's ambulance. Ryuichi, and Kai got into Seth's.

---------- Shuichi's Ambulance -----------

Yuki was sitting next to Shuichi when he didn't see the form of resignation in his hands. "Shuichi, where's your form," he asked.

Shuichi said, "I must have dropped it."

"Taki can get you fired," Hiro said.

"No he can't because I never signed the last line," Shuichi said with a note of triumph in his weak voice. He coughed up a lot of blood.

"Shh, don't speak," Yuki said as he pulled out a tissue and wiped Shuichi's face of blood. "We'll be at the hospital soon Shu-ai."

----------- Seth's Ambulance -----------

Kai was crying into Ryuichi's shoulder, who held her, telling her that everything's gonna be ok.

At the hospital, Shuichi was rushed to X-ray, while Seth was rushed to the ER. Kai went because she knew that Seth needed someone when they needed to stitch him up and rush him to x-ray.

In the x-ray room, they found out that Shuichi's leg needed to be set, so they gassed him with anesthetic and set his leg.

In the ER, Seth had numerous stitches on his stomach, cheek and arm. They then rushed him to X-ray to find out if anything was broken, but luckily, there wasn't. So they took Seth and Shuichi to Intensive care. They both were in the same room.

Seth was still unconscious, but he transferred from unconscious to sleeping and Shuichi fell asleep after a good night kiss from Yuki. No one knew what tomorrow would bring to them.

I will try to update as soon as I can. Keep a look out!


	19. Hospital Adventures

Notes: I want to dedicate this chappie to two of my many FAVORITE authors/authoress. She and her friend have produced SO many loving one-shots that I just HAD to do this. You ready? IT'S HIKARI-KUN AND CIA-CHAN! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU MY FRIENDS!

Shuichi was lying in bed. He was worried about his brown haired friend. He was biting his bottom lip, deep in thought. Then he asked his golden haired lover, "Yuki, can you move the curtain?"

Yuki nodded and got up. When he got to the curtain, he pulled it back in an ominous way.

When Shuichi had a view of Seth, he gasped in horror. Seth was not covered in blood on the face, but he still had many severs in his clothes and he could see the wounds in which Taki left with his knife. They were deep. Seth had an IV in his arm, and a bunch of wires leading from his other arm. His hair was still a deep crimson. Seth seemed asleep, so Shuichi called softly, "Seth, are you awake?"

Seth stirred a little. He opened his deep brown eyes and was recalling his memory. When he remembered, he started yelling in fear, "NO! GO AWAY TAKI!" Shuichi urgently pressed the Nurse Button on his bedside remote.

The Nurse came in immediately and Shuichi pointed to Seth urgently. The nurse rushed to Seth, pulled out an anesthesia mask, and put it on Seth's face.

Seth tried to fight it, his memory of Taki smothering him to unconsciousness, but he cried out in pain because of his stitched arms. He fell back into an unconscious state.

The Nurse turned to Shuichi and said, "Thank you. If I hadn't have came, Seth would have fallen into a state of delirium." Shuichi sighed in relief, thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't had laid hands on that little red button.

Hiro was just staring, Tatsuha was afraid for his pink haired version of Ryuichi, and Kai was sobbing into Ryuichi's shoulder. The others just stared in shock.

It was a sad day for everyone. Kai was happy because she met her long lost friend and here he is, in a hospital bed, covered in cuts, bruises, blood soaked hair, and in an unconscious state. Kai was just sobbing into Ryuichi's shoulder, praying to God that her friend would be ok.

Just then, there was a quickening beep from a cardiogram, Shuichi panicked and looked around, ignoring the pain shooting all around his body. He didn't want to die, until he saw everyone staring at Seth in horror.

They saw him twitching on his bed, obviously having a nightmare. His cardiogram was beeping fast and he was twitching uncontrollably.

Shuichi's hand rushed to the bedside remote, and pushed the Nurse Button. The nurse came in and Kai pointed to Seth this time. The nurse looked at Seth and then gave him a shot. Seth calmed down and opened his eyes.

His cardiogram settled down as Seth tried to sit up, but he fell back down because of the pain in his legs. He rubbed his head and looked at the gang. "Where am I?"

Shuichi answered, "You're in the hospital. Remember last night?"

Seth nodded his head. Shuichi sighed in relief that he didn't freak out like before.

Shuichi continued, "Well, Taki beat you up and that's how you got those cuts and bruises. Then Yuki came and he beat up Taki and his thugs and called the ambulance. Then we wound up here."

Seth nodded again and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply. He tried to calm his mind, but his brain was running a mile a minute.

Yuki got up and walked toward the door and Shuichi asked him, "Yuki-ai, where are you going?"

Yuki answered, "I need cigs and beer. I'm going to the store. Want anything?"

Shuichi said, "Yeah! I want…"

"I wasn't asking you brat and I'll pick up some Pocky. I was asking your freaky band mates, your nervous producer, and your asshole of a manager, the two Nittle Graspers, the nervous girl, and the stitched boy. Oh, here," He tossed a pair of black silk pajama pants and a black silk shirt to Seth's bed.

Seth caught them and stared at Yuki with a look of great confusion.

Yuki told him, "Your clothes look like shit. Change into them and I'll take your other ones to a shop to get them fixed and then I'll dry clean them."

Seth nodded and asked, "Can I get some help in putting them on?"

Hiro stood up and said, "I'll help you get them on." He walked over to Seth, rested Seth's arm on his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom.

XXXXX 2 minutes later XXXXX

Seth's arm is over Hiro's shoulder. Seth is in the black silk pajamas and Hiro was carrying Seth's other clothes. He handed them to Yuki and set Seth back down on his bed he walked back to his seat.

Seth eased himself back onto the bed in a lie down position and closed his eyes. Yuki just stared at him. Seth opened one eye and asked Yuki, "What?"

Yuki replied, "Do you want anything from the store?"

Seth shook his head. "I couldn't ask that from you. You've been nice to my friend Shu for 5 years. That's payment enough."

Yuki sighed and muttered, "Whatever."

K asked for bullets for his precious magnum, Sakano asked for some nerve pills, Hiro asked for beer, Suguru asked the most obsolete thing, a keyboard, Ryuichi asked for a Kuma-chan for Kai, Kai asked for some nerve pills, Tatsuha asked for some Ryuichi P-O-R-N, and Seth changed his mind and said, "I'd like a nice book to read."

Shuichi perked up at once and ran through the streets to Yuki's apartment, and ran back with a book in his hand. He was back in his bed within a blink of an eye. He handed Seth a book called _"Gravitation" By Shuichi Shindo (1)._ Everyone stared at Shuichi because if he had a broken leg, how could he run that fast? But after all, he _is_ Shuichi Shindo, and Shuichi Shindo does things that normal people can't do.

"I wrote that myself," Shuichi said. "Yuki _LOVED _it, didn't you Yuki-ai?"

Yuki grunted in a "yes" sort of way and walked out of the room. He couldn't stay in that freak room for another second.

XXXXXXXXX 30 minutes later XXXXXXXXX

Yuki walked back into the room with two small bags and one medium in his hands. He pulled out two bottles of pills and tossed them to Sakano and Kai. Sakano just popped a few in his mouth, while Kai, being the smart person of the two, read the label and saw that is said only to take one, so she did. He pulled out a 24 pack of beer and tossed one to Hiro. Then he pulled out two poxes of strawberry pocky and tossed them to Shuichi. Then a box of chocolate pocky and tossed it to Seth. Seth stared at Yuki with a look that said, "I told you not to buy me anything." Yuki read the look like a book and said, "I'd thought you'd be hungry."

Then he pulled out a Kuma-chan and handed it to Ryuichi, who handed it to Kai, who took out her homemade Kuma-chan and then said. "Now Kumagara has a playmate," then she made the bunnies act like they were playing Tag. Then Yuki pulled out a box of cigarettes, put one between his lips and lit it. He inhaled it fast, but exhaled slowly.

Seth had a stick of Pocky sticking out of his mouth and was reading _Gravitation_ with great interest. K, Suguru, and Tatsuha stared at Yuki with a look that said "Where's our stuff?" Once again, Yuki read the look like a book and said, "Did you really think I was going to buy bullets a keyboard and _PORN!_ No. I got cheap things that would at least make me look sane to the cashier." He sat down in a chair next to Shuichi's bed, pulled out his laptop from the last bag and started to work on his latest novel.

One by one, people not in hospital beds started to come over and watch Yuki type. After all of them had gathered behind Yuki, he stopped typing and turned around and gave all of them the death glare. They all sprinted to their seats and started whistling random notes.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Yuki saved and closed his Word document, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal…

B.v.W.: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! AN EVIL CLIFFIE! Anyway, I'm sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update, but I was busy because I GRADUATED FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL TODAY! This is a momentous occasion. Anyway here are more notes

In the story "Role Reversal" by Ryuichi's Kei-chan and Hiro's Rin-chan, you would see that Shuichi types a story called Gravitation and Tohma (shudders) publishes it and it becomes a #1 bestseller.

Anyway in the next chapter, Yuki opens the door to reveal someone, Seth and Shuichi get out of the hospital, and Yuki has a special surprise for Shuichi when they get back. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

And remember, this Chappie is dedicated to Hikari-kun and Cia-chan. If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review and tell me so. THANKIES!


	20. The Confrontation

There was a knock at the door. Yuki opened the door to reveal someone in a dark green suit and a green hat perched a top his light blond head of hair.

"TOHMA! What the fuck are you doing here," Eiri asked angrily. There Tohma was, in the doorway, blond hair and all. Shuichi froze when he heard Yuki yell "TOHMA!" and Seth looked up from his book to see what was happening at the door.

"Hello Eiri-san," Tohma said. "How are you?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and muttered "Spectacular."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm that is practically dripping from that word. I came to see how Shindo is. Only he and Ryuichi are holding up N-G's reputation," Tohma said. "By the way, Ryuichi, you need to be at work tomorrow by 8:00. I will not accept lateness."

Ryuichi gasped, "Why Tohma? I need to stay by Shuichi until he gets out. Nothing can happen to my Shuichi. I…"

Yuki cut across him, "I'm sorry but he is my Shuichi, not yours."

Kai was to busy playing with Kumagara and Kumagoro to even notice that Tohma had come into the room. Kumagara was hiding very well, and Kumagoro was steps from finding her, until, whoops, he fell off the bed. Hehe.

The nurse came in and said to the group of people, "Well, Mr. Shindo is fully recovered and Mr. Canako is also ready to go. But we have to keep them overnight. Who'll take them tomorrow?"

"I will," said Yuki. He turned to Seth and said, "Seth, do you want to go back home or spend the day with Shuichi?"

Seth said, "I'll spend the day at work with Shuichi. I've heard him on CD, but I've never heard him live."

"Then it's settled," Yuki said. "They'll go to work with Shuichi."

"Ok," the nurse said as she left.

"Now you can be at work tomorrow," Tohma said. "By the way Shuichi, I want to talk to you tomorrow when you come in. I'll be in my office."

Shuichi looked at Yuki, who nodded and Shuichi said, "Sure Mr. Seguchi, I'll be there."

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow," Tohma said as he walked out.

Shuichi asked Yuki, "Will you come with me when I talk to him?"

Yuki nodded silently.

Shuichi sighed in relief. Being alone with Tohma didn't sound too good, but knowing Yuki would be there made it seem a bit better.

The next day, Shuichi and Seth were released from the hospital, restored completely to full health, at 7:00 a.m. K drove all of them to N-G. They got there at 7:42, so Shuichi, accompanied by Yuki, walked to Tohma's office.

When they reached it, Shuichi knocked and a voice from inside said; "Come in, it's open."

Shuichi opened the door and walked in. Yuki soon followed. Tohma looked up in surprise from behind his desk. "Eiri," he said. "I didn't expect you to be here today."

Yuki glared at Tohma and said, "I know what you can do to my lover's spirits, Seguchi."

Tohma smiled and replied, "Oh, but Eiri, I would never crush Mr. Shindo's spirits."

Yuki glared.

"But I did not ask for you to be here today. I must ask you to leave," Tohma said, gesturing back towards the door the younger blond had just walked through.

Yuki stared at his brother-in-law. Dare he let HIS Shuichi be alone with Tohma?

Yuki shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't trust you with Shuichi."

Tohma said, "Please leave or I will ask the guards to escort you out."

Yuki hesitated. He knew that Tohma would do it if he had to, so he said "You have 2 minutes," and with that he walked out.

Outside of the door, Yuki found K with some microphone equipment. K held it up and Yuki nodded.

Inside of Tohma's office, Tohma was still behind his desk staring at Shuichi. Shuichi just stood there. Then Tohma got up and faced the window with his hands crossed behind his back. He faced Shuichi and said, "I hear that you got attacked by Taki Aizawa last night. Eiri came by and picked you up. He spent the night in the hospital with you."

Shuichi nodded, facing the floor.

Tohma's voice changed, considerably, "You cause him too much stress. Haven't you had enough, Mr. Shindo?"

Shuichi looked up at the president, sputtering out meaningless words; at least they were meaningless words to the president.

Seth walked up to K and Yuki. "What's going on," he asked.

K answered, "Tohma's having a fight with Shuichi."

Seth said, "Let me listen."

Tohma retaliated, "Shut up Mr. Shindo. I can make you stop seeing Eiri easily. I'll fire you. You'll won't be able to live with Eiri if you can't help with money and pay for food."

Shuichi had tears in his eyes, "Please, wait a second…"

"You are excused, Mr. Shindo."

Shuichi, being defeated, started going out of the room, but the doors burst open and Seth and Yuki marched up to Tohma's desk.

"Do you really think that I will stop seeing Shuichi if you take his job," Yuki nearly yelled with a "Do you really think that I will stop seeing Shuichi if you take his job" look.

Seth then said, "You're taking away the one thing that he loves. His singing, and if you take that away, you'll be known as N-G's worst president. N-G will plummet to the ground. I'll make sure of that."

To make things worse for Tohma, Ryuichi walked in, hearing everything. Ryuichi was biting Kumagoro's ear and then said, "Y-You're firing Shu-chan? I-if you fire Shu-chan, th-then then I quit."

B.v.W.: How will Tohma react to this? Will he fire his two best artists, or will he allow Shuichi to continue dating Yuki and continue his job?

Yuki: You better make him keep his job and keep seeing me, or else… (Raises hand in a fist)

Shuichi: Oh Yuki, put that fist down. Of course B.v.W.-kun will. He wants this to be a happy ending.

B.v.W.: That's right. I dedicate this chapter to Mayhem's Angel and Hikari-kun and Cia-chan. Mayhem's Angel for helping meby editing this chapter and Hikari-kun andCia-chan for being awesome authors.See you next time on Shuichi's New Lover. I really should change this name. Give me suggestions. The one I like the most will get Chapter 21 dedicated to them. I won't update until I get a new title.


	21. Tohma's Reaction

HEY!!! IT'S ME!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update!! We had a LOT of problems. Our computer fried, so we borrowed my uncle's laptop, and then I started High School, now I just finished exams, so NOW I have time. So, here it is, the Long Awaited Chapter of SHUICHI'S NEW LOVER!!!

_To make things worse for Tohma, Ryuichi walked in, hearing everything. Ryuichi was biting Kumagoro's ear and then said, "Y-You're firing Shu-chan? I-if you fire Shu-chan, th-then then I quit."_

Tohma stared from Ryuichi, to Shuichi, to Yuki, to Seth, then to K. He then turned in his chair to face the window, and said, "Go back to work. I'll deal with this later."

Shuichi walked out without a word, and the rest followed suit.

Yuki went home after hugging Shuichi was going and telling him everything was going to be okay. Ryuichi went back to the Nittle Grasper meeting room, and K, Shuichi, and Seth went to the Bad Luck meeting room.

Shuichi sat in a corner of the room with a cloud over his head. Seth saw his friend, and then gingerly put a hand over Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi shook it off and continued to mope.

Sakano clapped his hands together nervously and said, "Well, who wants tea?

No one answered him. Sakano sighed and flopped in a chair as well, but stayed at the table. Seth came to the table and said, "Now what?"

K's eyes flashed as he stood up abruptly. Everyone jumped out of their seats as K walked over, pulled out his magnum, and walked towards Shuichi. Hiro ran towards K and tried pulling K away, but was unsuccessful as K pointed the Magnum at Shuichi's head and said, "Buck up Shuichi we got songs to rehearse and a small, one man, audience. Now get in that booth and start singing!" He cocked the hammer on the gun as he said that.

Shuichi got up immediately and practically left fire in the floor as he ran to the booth. He stammered as he said, "O-Okay, Let's run through all of our songs. Let's start with The Rage Beat and go from there."

During the rehearsal, Sakano stepped out.

After the rehearsal, Sakano came back and said, "Shindou, the president wants to see you."

Shuichi gulped and said, "O-Okay." He looked at Seth and Seth nodded. After a whole childhood of friendship with Shuichi and his… weirdness, he could read Shuichi's eyes like a book.

Seth and Shuichi walked to the president's office. Seth stood outside the door as Shuichi walked in.

Shuichi was surprised to see Ryuichi there when he walked in, but not to surprised because Ryuichi said that if Tohma fired Shuichi, he would quit. So Shuichi walked up to the president's desk and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Tohma turned around in his chair and said, "Ah, Shuichi. I'm glad you came. I made my decision. I decided to let you stay at N-G. And furthermore, plans have been made. Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck will do a conjoined tour of Japan, and if that goes well, we'll continue into America.

Shuichi and Ryuichi gasped in unison, jumped around and danced and sang and all the other stuff that they do.

B.v.W: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I made a surprise in my comeback to writing!! I'll try and update soon, but there won't be any guarantees. Bye my loveable fans!!! Stay in touch!!! And once again, SORRRY!!! This chapter is dedicated to XxXMayhemXxX and -ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-. Bye-Bye All!!!


	22. The Great Chase and the License

Previously on "Shuichi's New Lover,"

_Tohma turned around in his chair and said, "Ah, Shuichi. I'm glad you came. I made my decision. I decided to let you stay at N-G. And furthermore, plans have been made. Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck will do a conjoined tour of Japan, and if that goes well, we'll continue into America._

_Shuichi and Ryuichi gasped in unison, jumped around and danced and sang and all the other stuff that they do._

Tohma smiled as he watched Shuichi and Ryuichi singing, dancing and being the lovable idiots that they are. He then turned around and said, "You two better go home and rest," We start rehearsing tomorrow."

Shuichi nodded and left the office, but Ryuichi stayed, saying, "Tohma-kun, can we play Super Kuma-chan? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?"

Shuichi was out side of the president's door, looking for Seth, but didn't see him. All of a sudden, Kai came around the corner. She was just touring the place with Kumagara in her hand, when she all of a sudden saw Shuichi standing there. She screams, "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" He looked over at Kai, didn't recognize her at first, and ran. She chased him outside and screamed, "AFTER HIM!!" Suddenly, 100 fan girls appeared out of nowhere and started chasing him.

Shuichi screamed as he ran through the streets. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! KKKKKKKKKKKK!!!"

Yuki walked around the corner, curious about the oncoming noise, saw Shuichi running at top speed towards him with 100 fan girls chasing him. The girls stopped for a minute, then the leader, Kai, shouted, "ITS EIRI YUKI!!!!"

200 other girls appeared out of nowhere and started chasing both of them. Yuki ran towards his car and got in, and drove away, leaving Shuichi with the 300 fan girls. Then, Yuki's Mercedes came back up. Shuichi got in, and they drove away.

Shuichi was practically in Yuki's lap while Yuki was driving, saying, "Thank God for Yuki, Thank God for Yuki." Over and over again.

When they got back home, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other with horror, "The fan girls followed us!" Shuichi went to the door, leaving Yuki on the couch, but Yuki went to hide in the bedroom.

Shuichi opened the door and sighed in relief, but quickly stopped when the guest attacked. "YUKI HELP!!!

Yuki came out of the bedroom faster then the speed of light and saw Tatsuha molesting Shuichi saying, "Oh Ryuichi, let my lips and hips show you the way to heaven," while Shuichi was screaming, "YUKI!!! HELP!!!"

Yuki growled as he pulled his pervy brother away from his little pink ball of fluff.

Tatsuha whined, "Awww, come on aniki, let me have some fun."

Yuki growled, "Have fun on your own. Not with my brat."

Tatsuha sighed.

Shuichi got off the floor, beaming. "I have AWESOME NEWS!!"

Yuki smacked Shuichi, "Don't scream IN MY EAR!!!"

Shuichi said, in a quieter voice, "Mr. Seguchi had some great news for me and Ryuichi today."

Tatsuha was going through Yuki's fridge, but when he heard Ryuichi's name. "Ryuichi? What news?"

Shuichi was almost BURSTING with anticipation. "Starting tomorrow, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are rehearsing for a CONJOINED TOUR OF JAPAN!!!"

Tatsuha fainted on the spot, and then he quickly jumped up again.

Shuichi continued, "Then if the tour here is successful, then WE GET TO GO TO AMERICA!!!"

Tatsuha grabbed Shuichi's shoulders and shook him by the shoulders, "YOU GOTTA TAKE ME!!!!"

Shuichi said as he was violently being shaken by Tatsuha, "No, I'm taking Yuki."

Yuki snorted, "Yeah right. Like I'm going to cramped into a van full of sweaty band idiots."

Shuichi just said, "Oh well, I guess you can come Tatsuha."

Yuki spoke up again, "Yeah right, like you taking my pervy brother on a tour where he can assault you and that hyper-active singer."

Shuichi said, "Well, you don't want to go, so I'm taking Tatsuha. But I'll miss you!!! Come on Tatsuha, let's go. I'll drop you off in Kyoto."

Yuki snorted yet again, "Good Luck doing that, you don't have a car or your driver's license."

Shuichi wagged his finger at Yuki, saying, "Ah Ah Ah. Wrong again. I got my driver's license when I was done with work. Remember when I said K was keeping me late? I was actually on my way to the Driver's School."

Yuki asked, "What about the car that you _don't_ have?" He shook his keys.

Shuichi snatched them, "THANKS YUKI!!! BYE!!!!"

Yuki yelled, "DAMN BRAT!!!! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!" But as soon as he got out the front door, Shuichi was pulling away at top speed with Tatsuha in the passenger seat. _'He better bring that car back in one peace, or he is so dead,"_ Yuki thought, with a look of death on his face.

B.v.W: I KNEW IT!!! I'm on a ROLL!!! What will happen? Will Tatsuha finally get Ryuichi, or he molest Shuichi? Stay tuned!!!


	23. To my Readers and Fans

This isn't a chapter of Shuichi's New Lover. This is a message to my readers and fans. I may not be able to update for a while because were in the middle of a family crisis. My aunt died on Sunday. We don't know what, and there is no date for a funeral set yet so, yeah. I hope that you all will not get mad at this delay, but at least wait as you did before.

Thank you all,

Seth Canako

(Black vs. White)


	24. Oh My God, OF COURSE I WILL!

_Shuichi snatched them, "THANKS YUKI!!! BYE!!!!"_

_Yuki yelled, "DAMN BRAT!!!! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!" But as soon as he got out the front door, Shuichi was pulling away at top speed with Tatsuha in the passenger seat. 'He better bring that car back in one peace, or he is so dead," Yuki thought, with a look of death on his face._

_**Hey, it's me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School is getting rough and Exams are coming up, so I must review, though I was a little disappointed with the review count on my last chapter, not the update notice. I hope to get more this chapter. Please review my friends. Thanks.**_

As Shuichi sped down to Kyoto, Tatsuha was investigating under the seats of the Mercedes and found a Playgirl magazine. "WHOA!!!"

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha's hands and braked suddenly.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"I found it under the seat when we were on the freeway. I said whoa because these guys are doing things that I never thought you could do," Tatsuha said, showing Shuichi.

"WHOA!!!"

"You won't believe who's on the cover."

"Who?"

Tatsuha showed Shuichi the cover. Yuki was on the cover, his shirt open, exposing his pale chest, and his pants unzipped showing his hip, but not his organ.

"How DARE HE!?" Shuichi turned the car around with a screech and headed back to Tokyo.

Yuki heard the Mercedes come screeching to a halt and heard Shuichi's voice saying, "Wait here, and give me that, HEY!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!" He heard the door slam, a minute later, he heard the elevator arriving on the floor and a few seconds later, standing towards the door, he saw Shuichi burst through the door, an object in his hand, and screeched to a halt in front of Yuki leaving skid marks on the floor.

Yuki stared at the skid marks and back at Shuichi. "You know either you're gonna clean those up, or replace those boards."

"DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN DOING COVER SHOTS FOR _PLAYGIRL_ BEHIND MY BACK!!! THAT IS MY BODY, NOT _JAPAN!!!_

Yuki blinked, "Are done yet?"

"WHAT!!?" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _'AM I DONE?'" _Shuichi calmed down, "Why Yuki? Can't we get a camera and you can pose for me!"

"Yes, but I don't get paid to do it in front of you, and besides, if I didn't pose I couldn't afford these." Yuki pulled out two boxes from his pocket. "I wanted to ask before but you left on your tour, so now I have the chance. He opens a box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Shuichi, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in Tokyo?"

Shuichi dropped the magazine, and was breathless, "Yuki…Of course I'll marry you."

Yuki slipped the ring on Shuichi's finger, "I Love You Shuichi."

"I love you too Yuki."

Yuki stood up and said, "I'd love to go to on the tour with you."

Shuichi gasped, "Thank you Yuki!" He gave Yuki a big hug. "And we'll have our own limo."

Yuki grinned, "Well I know that we won't do much talking during the trip."

Shuichi giggled. They shared a passionate kiss. Then the kiss led to other things and here's what happened.

Yuki pulls a tube of lube out of the nightstand and coats his fingers and asks Shuichi, "Are you ready," but doesn't wait for an answer before he shoves the two fingers up Shuichi's ass. Shuichi gasps as his hips buck up. Eiri scissors Shuichi preparing Shuichi for something more.

Eiri pulls his fingers out and coats his cock with the lube. He enters Shuichi and Shuichi's hips buck up again. Eiri goes slow at first, then faster and faster. This goes on for about 20 minutes.

Shuichi's hands are roaming through Eiri's gold hair and his body. Shuichi groaned in pleasure as Eiri kept pleasuring him. Shuichi then groaned, "Yuki, I'm gonna cum."

Eiri stopped and started sucking Shuichi's cock. Shuichi's orgasm was reaching its climax. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He cummed right into Eiri's mouth and he drank it all down greedily. Shuichi screamed. Eiri collapsed next to Shuichi in exhaustion.

As Shuichi and Yuki lay on the bed and all of a sudden Shuichi gasped, "OH MY GOD TATSUHA!!!!"

Yuki groaned and said, "I'll take him home." He got out of bed, put clothes on, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

When Yuki got down to the car, he saw Tatsuha asleep. Yuki grinned evilly, planning to have some _fun_ before the trip to Kyoto.

First Yuki stopped at the pharmacy to buy some heavy sedatives so Tatsuha wouldn't wake up if Yuki carried him. After putting the pills in Tatsuha's mouth and making him swallow, they went to the barbershop. Let's just say the moonlight was more illuminant on Tatsuha's head now instead.

Next, they went to the piercing store where they got a piercing on Tatsuha's tongue.

Then they went to Victoria's Secret to but Bra and Thong for our poor Tatsuha. Then they went to Kyoto. Tatsuha had a bald head, a pierced tongue and was dressed in nothing but a bra and thong.

He left the victim on the doorstep of the shrine rang the doorbell and ran.

When he got back to his Tokyo apartment he saw Shuichi sleeping soundly on the bed. Yuki climbed into bed and whispered "I love you Shuichi Shindou."

Shuichi smiled in his sleep at these words.


End file.
